


Fates Entwined

by Sleepy_Ash_Sloth67



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullied!Antonio, Fluffy, M/M, Mute!Antonio, One-Shot, highschool!au, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Ash_Sloth67/pseuds/Sleepy_Ash_Sloth67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, everyone had a soulmate, the name of your soul mate, and what they say to you is recorded on your wrist, almost like a permanent tattoo, but no amount of surgery can get this off.</p>
<p>This is no different for Lovino Vargas, he has the name on his wrist, like everyone else. What makes Lovino different is the fact that where his soul mate's first words to him was blank.</p>
<p>Antonio has the name and first words on his wrist but believes his soul mate will not want him after he finds out he is a mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Entwined

In this world, everyone had a soulmate, the name of your soul mate, and what they say to you is recorded on your wrist, almost like a permanent tattoo, but no amount of surgery can get this off.

This is no different for Lovino Vargas, he has the name on his wrist, like everyone else. What makes Lovino different is the fact that where his soul mate's first words to him was blank.

This was very rare, it was still possible but didn't happen often. Lovino had pondered on this for as long as he could remember, he could never come up with any reasonable explanations though.

Today was the first day at his new school, it was also the day he was supposed to meet his soulmate. 

He exited his house and began his journey towards the nightmare he called high school.

When he arrived he pushed the double doors open and entered.

He looked around, criticizing every flaw he found, from the stained walls all the way too the cracks in the very ground he walked on, He grimaced and walked to the office, he asked for his schedule and left for his first period class.

While he was distracted trying to beat his high score on flappy bird, he collided into something and fell flat on to his butt, Lovino looked up in front of him and saw a boy, he was trying to pick up his things which ex had all been knocked to the ground.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Lovino asked the small boy in front of him.

Lovino stared at the boy in front of him he had light brown hair that was messy, a small nose that fit his face perfectly, and soft pink lips, odd for a boy, since their lips usually look rough.

Lovino finally got to his eyes, he became entranced as soon as he looked into them, his eyes were a bright green and looked as though they were glowing underneath the hallway lights.

He was snapped back to reality when the boy quickly grabbed his things and made a quick getaway.

"Wait!" Called after the boy "I never got your name!" The boy continued running down the hall, not giving Lovino a second glance.

"You shouldn't hang around that loser," Lovino turned around to see a girl wearing to much make up speaking to him.

"Especially a hunk like you," the girl said while batting her eyes at him, making pouty lips that make her look like a duck.

Lovino scoffed "sorry, you don't have the right parts," she stopped batting her eyes at him and made fake tears form to get some more attention.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked Lovino.

Lovino smirked down at the girl "your not a guy," the girls fake tears disappeared and a scowl replaced them.

Lovino smiled and batted his eyelashes innocently, used to the verbal abuse about his sexuality, but not actually caring.

"Ugh, chase after that loser Antonio then he'll suit you well, the gay kid with the stupid mute!" The girl snarled and flipped her hair.

Lovino's head snapped to her "what did you just say?" He asked the girl.

She looked at him strangely "you and that stupid mute, Antonio, should be together?" Lovino grinned and ran down the hallway.

He scoured the school looking for Antonio, he could not find him and decided he would continue his search for him after school.

For now all he could do was wait for school to end.

To Lovino it felt like the day couldn't pass by any slower, he spent his day to distracted to actually pay attention to the teacher.

He continued his search for Antonio, he took his search outside the school running around it, he heard voices coming from behind the school and ran towards it.

Lovino turned the corner, right at that moment Antonio was punched in the gut by a tall boy wearing a football jersey.

Lovino's face burned red in fury, he stomped over to them and grabbed the football player's jersey.

He pummelled them and walked back over to Antonio, he offered his hand to help Antonio up.

Antonio stiffened in fear but slowly started to relax as he looked into Lovino's worry filled eyes.

Antonio shakily took Lovino's hand, while standing up his sleeve raised, allowing Lovino to see Antonio's wrist.

Lovino grinned at his wrist then up to Antonio's face, Antonio looked confused and looked down to his wrist, he saw that his sleeve had raised, his head snapped up staring at Lovino carefully.

Lovino pulled Antonio into a hug and he stiffened.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," Lovino said aloud, Antonio's head snapped up to look at Lovino.

Lovino chuckled at Antonio's reaction, Antonio blushed at Lovino's laugh.

They both started into each other's eyes, staring for what felt like forever.

Lovino leaned down and locked his lips with Antonio's.

Antonio slowly relaxed and smiled into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck, Lovino snaked his arms around Antonio's waist.

They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads together panting. 

The got lost in each other's' eyes once again and Antonio took a deep breath.

He cleared his throat"th-thank y-you, Lovino," Antonio's voice was hoarse from not being used in a while.

Lovino smiled and kissed Antonio's forehead "anything for you."


End file.
